1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for protecting ones vehicle from being scratched, dented or chipped and more particularly pertains to a new body protector assembly for a vehicle for preventing scratches, dents and keeping one's vehicle clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a means for protecting ones vehicle from being scratched, dented or chipped is known in the prior art. More specifically, a means for protecting ones vehicle from being scratched, dented or chipped heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,915; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,492; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,369; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,522; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,421; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,928
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new body protector assembly for a vehicle. The inventive device includes a plurality of sufficiently thin pieces of material made essentially of plastic and adapted to removably attached to selected parts of a body of a vehicle with powerful magnetic fastening members. A plurality of elongate impact-resistant members are securely mounted to the thin pieces of material with loop members. A thin, durable sheet of material is detachably mounted to an underside of a vehicle with fasteners. The sufficiently thin pieces of material can be detachably attached to the thin, durable sheet of material.
In these respects, the body protector assembly for a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing scratches or dents and keeping one's vehicle clean.